


Morte

by allec_rameht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allec_rameht/pseuds/allec_rameht
Summary: "Sam tenta manter-me vivo enquanto eu morro pouco a pouco."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	Morte

**Author's Note:**

> Nota Da Autora: Essa fanfic ocorre em algum lugar da Terceira Temporada, ou algo assim :3

Essa minha fadiga infinita toma conta do meu corpo e mente enquanto minha voz acaba lentamente.

Eu vou morrendo em minha cama desarrumada, lendo aquele romance clichê que tanto odeio.

E então, um certo rapaz com cabelos cor chocolates e repartidos ao meio entra no cubículo do quarto do motel segurando aquela bandeja de prata que fora herança de família. Senta-se ao meu lado com os olhos desiludidos.

Abandonado à beira da morte, ele me faz companhia. Esquecido pelos séculos de vivencia, ele se lembra.

Nosso último beijo. Nosso único pecado. Sam tenta manter-me vivo enquanto eu morro pouco a pouco.


End file.
